


Concerning Lunch

by inoru_no_hoshi



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Implied Relationship, M/M, Swearing, dialogue only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inoru_no_hoshi/pseuds/inoru_no_hoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's stuff like this Adam reserves his "what the hell" looks for, because, seriously?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concerning Lunch

**Author's Note:**

> Written October or November 2010, IIRC. I seem to recall I was eating a salad with alfalfa sprouts, which somehow lead to this. A year and third (ish) later, I remain no more enlightened as to how, exactly, my brain was working. (It's also no more profound or sense-making than it started out as; namely, nil.)

"What the fuck is _that_?" 

"Hello to you, too, baby."

"Yeah, hi. Now seriously, what the hell are you even eating?"

"A salad. You know I eat salads."

"Salad, sure. Adam, that is not salad. That is, like, the spawn of Cthulhu. Who the fuck eats something like that?"

"Spawn of-- Isn't that a squid-thing?"

"Yes, and you are _so_ eating its spawn. Klaatu barada nikto, Adam."

"What. Tommy, are you drunk?"

"No. You don't let me get drunk in the middle of the day anymore. At least, not without you. Remember? I'm, like, fucking concerned here. That shit does not look like it's consumable by humans."

"This is a perfectly normal salad, no squid or octopus or anything like that on it anywhere."

" _Perfectly normal salads_ do not have fucking stringy baby Cthulhu on them."

"What? You mean this?"

"Yes. I do not fucking want you mutating, so, like, stop eating the baby Cthulhu."

"...Tommy, baby, I worry about you sometimes. Alfalfa sprouts are not baby Cthulhu."

"Famous last words, Adam. Famous last fucking words."


End file.
